Truth
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: This is going to be stories that may or may not be related to each other. Just for fun.
1. Dog

It's been a year sense my human threw me away, she didn't even bother to find me a home; I wasn't a puppy any more all she did was tie me to a bench in the park and leave. I learned fast on the street how to survive after I got untied, I learned to stay away from human's especially the ones that were trying to give you food it was usually the pound.

A shop had meat cooking and I was planning on taking it but the man chased me with a broom yelling. "Shoo, Shoo." Rain was starting to come down great I would be cold, wet and hungry tonight well what else was new. I ran past the park that she left me at and couldn't help but think of the time when I was warm and full. I should have been more careful because I ran without looking in to the street that was a stupid house pet mistake. But then I felt warm so warm. The noise were getting to me I curled up next to the thump, thump, thump.

I felt the warm arms pull me and the noise grew. "I'm fine." This voice was kind and warm I could feel it, I like this voice it was clam and gentle.

"Are you sure?" someone asked him.

"Yes thank you." He said and the girl looked at me.

"You should be more careful there doggie your lucky your owner seems to really care about you." The girl patted my head and the others around started to fade. I was okay because of this voice he had saved me and as I got a clear vision of him I couldn't help but think he was beautiful.


	2. The vet and pet store

He carried me all the way to the vet a place I remembered, a place I hated. "Hello can I help you?" the female behind the counter said and then added. "Dogs must be on a leash young man."

"Sorry he's a stray I found just a few minutes ago about to be hit by a car. I would like to keep him." He responded politely to the female. She smiled at him.

"Of course please wait." She said. "I'll need your name and you to fill out some paper work." The female add while getting up and pulling a collar and leash off the wall and coming over to put it on me.

"My name is Usami, Misaki and this guy will be." He paused for a moment and then said. "Suki." The female smiled brightly. Misaki sat down in a chair to wait for the vet.

Another female came through a door and called. "Usami, Misaki." he led me into a room where they check me all over and gave me five different shots. I was lead back to the sitting area to the female behind the counter. Misaki handed the female a card and she did something then gave it back to him.

"Next shots are in three months."

"Thank you." He responded leading me out of the place.

After that Misaki took me to a pet store and bought a few things. Misaki was carrying bags full of things he bought and it didn't seem he could handle it all that was when I heard someone call out to us.

A tall raven hair male with a shorter brunette male walked up to us and I couldn't help but bristle.

"Nowaki-Nii and Kamijo Sensei, good evening." Misaki said with a smile I realized he knew these males so I relaxed.

"Do you need some help?" the tall one asked.

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother you. You must be busy."

"Not at all we were just going to get something to eat actually."

"Just let him help you Takahashi-Kun you know he won't stop until you agree." The other male said. Misaki seemed a little nervous with this other male.

"Yes thank you Nowaki-Nii." Misaki said handing over the bags to the tall male. "If it's alright with Kamijo-sensei as a thank you I can make you both dinner." He said.

"That's fine with me." the brunette said and then asked. "What's with the dog?" Misaki looked at the male and smiled.

"I found him, Kamijo-Sensei, Suki, Suki this is my teacher Kamijo-Sensei and the tall guy is Nowaki-Nii he's a friend well more like a second big brother." Nowaki had a big smile on his face when Misaki said that and then gave a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Suki." He said I didn't really care to respond.

"He's cute." The one name Kamijo said. "You found him, so that means he was a stray."

"I took him to the vet today and the doctor said he was fine and he gave him a few shots and told me to bring him back in three months for a few more." Kamijo nodded his head.

"Good and all that stuff you bought?" he looked at the bags Nowaki was carrying.

"mostly things for him, I had to get dog food plus some cleaner in case he has an accident sense he lived on the street I don't think his house trained." Misaki was smiling and Kamijo and Misaki were talking about different things, Misaki pulled from his bag the things the doctor gave him and Kamijo was looking them over. "I found a few more books on his type of breed so I bought a couple of them."

"I take it Akihiko doesn't know about Suki." Misaki shook his head.

"Usagi-San is on a book tour and won't be back for a while and besides if he knows what's good for him he won't argue." Misaki said and Kamijo started laughing.

"What he do this time?"

"He was the reason I was late for your class last week." Misaki said with a humph. "I swear he doesn't know time or place. For crying out loud we were in the school parking lot in his car that was embarrassing." Misaki's hand went to his forehead and he was shaking his head a little like he was trying to shake something off.

Misaki placed his hand on me a couple of times it was by the fifth time he did that, which I realized he wanted me to stay on his right side.

We came to a building and went inside, in the elevator Misaki started talking about food and my stomach growled. Misaki laughed along with the other two men. "Well I think I better feed Suki first." He said and when we walked in the door and Misaki took of the leash. "Welcome home Suki this is where you'll be living from now on." I was thinking yeah sure until you get tired of me.


	3. A friend

Misaki started moving around the place I remembered it was called a kitchen I always got yelled at if I went in there. I wanted to bite myself for remembering that. The two other males were opening the things that Misaki bought. The male Nowaki through a squeak toy to me but I ignored it, the other male was reading a book that Misaki bought.

A little while late Misaki called for dinner. I found my food bowl and scarf it down. When they left after talking and getting everything in order it was quite and I was sleepy; it was hard to adjust at first to living with a human, there were so many rules that Misaki had.

I was waiting for him to through me out after all I wasn't a puppy. I picked up another scent from the house it wasn't Misaki's but it came from a lot of the stuff in Misaki's room. I guess it must be this Usagi-San person he told me about.

Misaki took me for walks and when he had to go to school I would stay at his brother's place, with his brother's mate and child. It was three weeks sense I started living with Misaki and I was starting to like it which I knew I really shouldn't and I still haven't meet that Usagi person.

Misaki and I were on a walk and his cell rang. "Hi Nowaki-Nii, uh Kamijo Sensei brought home a what?" he started laughing. "In his brief case." Misaki had stopped walking and was holding himself from laughing I was wagging my tail because Misaki was happy.

When he was done laughing as we both heard. "Shut up." Come from the phone.

"Sorry Kamijo Sensei I'm close by I can take you to the vet that Suki goes too."

I guess he agreed because we meet up with Kamijo and Nowaki, in Kamijo's hands was a small kitten. "Suki be nice to the kitty okay." Misaki said giving me a pat behind my ear. I wagged my tail and we walked to the vet.

"Oh Usami-kun." The female at the counter called. "Your appointment isn't for another two months." I saw Kamijo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I know my friends." He said pointing to the other two. "Have a kitten and wish to have a full check up on it. We believe it's a stray." He said politely.

"Of course the doctor is at lunch but he doesn't have any appointments until three, if your friends can wait he should be back shortly." Kamijo nodded his head and Nowaki said.

"No problem we'll wait." The female smiled and started asking Nowaki the same questions she asked Misaki when he brought me in. Kamijo looked at Misaki and sat down next to him.

"Usami?" he asked.

"The card that I used to pay for the checkup fee was in Usagi-San's name and when she was making a file for Suki she put down Misaki Usami and Akihiko Usami as owner." He said. Misaki got up but held his hand out for me to stay and came back with a treat for me. "Good boy Suki." He said patting my head and as I rolled so he could give me a belly rub Kamijo laughed and petted me to.

"he's come out of his shell."

"yeah he has, I can get him to play fetch now."

"This isn't a bad place, good sitting room, dissent reading material, free treats for the pets and though it would be better to make appointments they allow walk ins."

"The doctor is very nice too." Misaki said.

The doctor came back from lunch and gave me pat on the head and talked to Misaki for a moment and then took the kitten to a room with Kamijo and Nowaki. After a while they all came back out. Kamijo went to the front desk and made an appointment for the month after next. On the way back to their place Misaki took them to the pet store that we went to and they bought a few things for the kitten.


	4. Protect Misaki

It was almost two months sense I came to live with Misaki and I could finally say I was home. I was sleeping at the bottom of the bed when I heard a sound from down stairs the only thought running through my head was no one was going to hurt Misaki. My fur bristled and my tail went bushy I started growling and let out a bark to wake Misaki.

The person froze at the door, he was tall and the look of surprise when he saw me, I kept growling showing my teeth his hands were up and I lunged at him knocking him down pinning him to the ground. I heard him shout Misaki's name.

"Misaki, Misaki, MISAKI WAKE UP." The man said. Misaki bolted up in bed turning the light on. It was only a moment as Misaki looked at us.

"Good boy Suki." Misaki said patting my head. "Good boy it's okay now you can let him up that's Usagi-San." He said. Oh I stopped growling as I stiffed him my tail started wagging. So this was Usagi-san, Misaki talked a lot about him; he was a writer and had tones of books out. But he was hopeless and needed Misaki to cook and clean, I knew Misaki loved this man whenever he spoke of him I could smell it from him.

It wasn't any different now love was rolling off not just Misaki but Usagi-San too. I stiffed and couldn't help but lick him. "You okay Usagi-San I wish you told me when you were coming home this wouldn't have happened."

Usagi-San started laughing and had pat my head as he got up off the floor. "Usagi-San." Misaki said and I saw as he pulled Misaki into a hug.

"I've missed you." He said I jumped back on the bed and curled myself up to go to sleep but Misaki and Usagi-San seemed to want to mate.


End file.
